Estare allí para ti
by Lady Macduff
Summary: mi primer one-shot de D&H...tengame paciencia. Tema central:una descepción lleva a un amor extraño. Leanla por favor


Estaré allí para ti

Plic...Plic...

Gotas de lluvia comenzaron a agolparse en la majestuosa ventana de la biblioteca. El cielo estaba teñido de gris lavado y el viento rugía feroz afuera. Dentro, se escuchaba el incesante rasgueo de la pluma y el papel, formando la música que decoraba aquel lugar lúgubre.

Miró a través del vidrio y frunció el entrecejo, no le agradaban las tormentas. Le daban miedo. Parecía irónico, había peleado y resuelto acertijos, pero su temor era infundido por unos truenos miserables que azotaban el espacio.

Terminó su manuscrito y se levantó de aquella silla de algarrobo antiguo. Pasó una mano por su indomable y ondulado cabello marrón.

Hoy no había sido uno de sus mejores días, Snape le había sacado 10 puntos a Gryffindor por llegar tarde. No fue su intención, sino una nueva discusión con Ron. Ya no recordaba el motivo, pero seguramente fue una estupidez.

¿Cuándo se animaría a decirle que lo quería? Querer lo quería, le gustaba... pero lo amaba?. Estaba segura de que sí.

Salió como una exhalación del recinto, debía llegar a Aritmancia a tiempo. Era su ante último año y aquella clase ya había perdido su encanto para ella, pero no estaba en si misma abandonar las cosas por muy aburridas que fueran.

En ese mismo lugar pero en otro parte del castillo Ron observaba el cielo. De pronto siente un golpecito en su hombro y voltea. Allí estaba Luna, con jovial sonrisa y su melena, ahora prolijamente peinada, rubia brillante. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

Mal día?- preguntó ella sentándose en el alféizar de la ventana. Desde hacía algún tiempo ella se había vuelto su confidente, a parte de Harry y Hermione. Hermione... había reñido otra vez. Que pena. Comenzó a sentirse atraído por Luna cuando por fin recayó en la idea que lo suyo con Hermione jamás funcionaría.

Lo usual, con gruñidos de Snape y Macgonall- respondió con un suspiró. Elevó la mirada y vio enfrente suyo un oscuro y frío pasillo.

Luna le siguió la mirada y vio el pasillo. Sonrió. Sabía a la perfección que era lo que aquel chico pelirrojo quería. Lo tomó de la mano con la suya tersa y blanca. Lo condujo hasta ese lugar.

Enfrentados de una vez, no se resistió más. La tomó por las mejillas y la besó profundamente. Cuando ella hubo reaccionado, le rodeo el cuello y él bajó a su cintura. Sencillamente explotaba de felicidad en cada uno se sus fervientes encuentros. Casi había cometido la idea de intentar olvidarlo, pero cuando él comenzó a insinuársele, la esperanza renació. Hacía poco de aquello.

Dio un giro brusco en la esquina y se topó con un pasillo desierto. Aquel pasaje oscuro para llegar al aula de Aritmancia le producía siempre la misma sensación de vacío. Entonces vio dos figuras abrazadas.

¿Pero qué clase de imprudentes se pondría aquí...? Pensó dando un respingo de indignación, inflando el pecho para ejecutar sus labores de prefecta. Pero cuando se acercó aún más se chocó con la filosa y amarga realidad. La persona con la que anhelaba estar algún día cercano con ella y estaba allí besando de la manera más apasionada a aquella niña.

Esto le produciría un terrible y profundo corte en el corazón.

Giró y se echó a correr. Se llevó las manos a la cara para que nadie se diera cuenta de que ella, Hermione Granger, la chica fría y dura de Gryffindor estaba llorando porque le acaban de romper el corazón y junto a él sus ilusiones, pequeñas y delicadas.

Para Draco Malfoy indudablemente ese tampoco había sido un buen día. Se había despertado adolorido por el anterior entrenamiento de Quidditch y, además, había recibido una carta de su padre, advirtiéndole sobre su futuro entrenamiento de mortifago. Como si le interesará. Él deseaba ser un escritor mágico, que su varita fuese su pluma. Comprendió el verano pasado en carne viva lo que sentía la gente cuando un ser querido moría. No es que él no lo supiera, claro que no. Había visto morir a su adorada abuela en una cama calentita, pero aquel verano el señor Tenebroso había acabado con la existencia de su madre, cuando esta se negó a 'hacerle favores'.

Si Hermione hubiese previsto lo que iba a sucederle en la siguiente fracción de segundo, seguramente hubiese frenado hacía rato, sin embrago no lo sabía, por lo que impactó de lleno contra algo o alguien. Este, más fuerte que ella, la sujetó de los brazos, evitándose la caída.

Yo lo siento, venía distraída- levantó la apenada mirada lentamente- Malfoy?

Vaya, llevabas mucha prisa, eh?- preguntó con su típica sonrisa burlona a flor de labio.

Tsk... no tengo tiempo para pelear y menos de humor- respondió con fastidio- suéltame, quieres?

Claro- la soltó y la miró mejor. La mirada vacía, el rostro mojado en lagrimas. Sin duda se la veía débil, pero no debía fiarse ya muchas le había demostrado cuando feroz podía ser... pero su aspecto lo enternecía- qué te sucede?

Ja! Al gran Malfoy le preocupa la plebe?- sarcástica seguramente era su segundo nombre implícito. Lo miraba desafiante, secándose con furia las lagrimas que seguían su curso por sus mejillas.

Un noble siempre se preocupa por sus lacayos, Granger- respondió él, regodeándose de poder atraerla a su terreno. Simplemente disfrutaba verla enojada, sobretodo cuando sus mejillas se encendían de furia y los ojos hervían en el fervor de la batalla. Era ella, realmente, la única persona con la que podía mantener una discusión y desear llevarla hasta el final de la consecuencias. Quizás era eso lo que lo atraía. Pero en que estaba pensando¿ él atraído en alguien como ella?- Ahora dime que te sucede

Nada que te importe, déjame ir- le dio un pequeño empujón con el hombro para abrirse camino, pero una mano fuerte la sostuvo.

No me respondiste- dijo con los dientes apretados.

Malfoy, por favor- ¿ le estaba rogando?- déjame ir... yo ya no quiero estar más aquí- lo decía enserio. Las lagrimas brotaron de nuevo, pero ni siquiera se inmutó.

Draco abrió con lentitud su mano y ella se escapó como una brisa. Le dolía verla así. ¿Qué¿ Acaso le gustaba aquella mocosa de pelo enrulado y ojos avellana?. Defenitivamente la respuesta era sí, cuando se halló a si mismo siguiéndola.

Hermione prácticamente arrojó su mochila contra la pared. Se arrodilló, sosteniéndose en la cama. Ron y Luna... juntos. Ella quería a Ron, por lo tanto deseaba su felicidad y si él era feliz ella también. Mentira, no era feliz y su corazón estaba roto en ínfimos pedazos.

¿Es que acaso nadie la quería? Claro que no, sino lo sabría. Ja, jactándose ella toda su vida de ser autosuficiente e independiente. Estaba sola.

Caminó con exagerada lentitud al baño y se lavó la cara. Se encerró allí hasta calmarse. Cuando hubo logrado esto, se aplicó un débil maquillaje y bajó. En la sala común ahora se hallaba Ron sentando en un sillón y Harry con Ginny en su _cosas. _Fingió una sonrisa al verlos, sobre todo al chocar con la mirada azul de su mejor amigo.

Vas a salir?- preguntó el pelirrojo. Se lo veía visiblemente sonrojado.- a donde vas?

Es un secreto- susurró ella. Le agrada cuando se preocupa por ella, aunque si quiera lo fingiera. Sin ningún tipo de premeditación le besó en la mejilla.

Ron estaba muy sorprendido por aquella reacción. Pero cuando quiso decir algo, ella ya se había retirado.

Afuera de la torre, caminaba con ligereza. La lluvia golpeaba con ira los vidrios, como si quisiera entrar. Llegó hasta la puerta y salió a los jardines. Sonrió al sentir el golpeteo del agua en su rostro. El clima y Dios estaban de acuerdo con ella.

Draco se detuvo a verla a través de una ventana. La encontró hermosa bajo la lluvia, seguramente esa noche podría escribir algo con aquella visión.

Comenzó ella a correr en dirección al lago. El atardecer producía un efecto tranquilizador sobre el agua turbia y acompasada. Se sacó con lentitud la túnica y luego los zapatos. Volteó con melancolía a ver el castillo por última vez. La torre de Gryffindor mostraba luz en sus ventanas. Sonrió, allí estaban las personas que ella más quería, refugiados en los brazos de unos y de otros.

El lago...? Se dio un palmo en la frente. ¿ Cómo podía ser tan estúpido?

Salió corriendo hacía las afueras del castillo, arrojando a un costado su bolso. La vio, entonces, entando lentamente al agua. Corrió más fuerte, mientras se arrancaba la túnica. Arrójese al agua entonces, persiguiéndola.

Minutos más tarde la sacó. Respira poco ya, debía tener mucho agua. Comenzó a aplicarle técnicas de primeros auxilios hasta verla toser, escupiendo agua. La acurrucó entre sus brazos.

Hermione... gracias a Dios- la estrechó contra su pecho. Aún poseían el agua cayendo desde el cielo sobre ellos.

Ma..Malfoy...?- dijo con un hilo de voz. En un acto involuto, se abrazó a él.

Vamos, te llevaré a la enfermería- afirmó ya con el sonrojo pintado en su cara. Con suavidad la tomó entre sus brazos y la levantó.

Una hora...dos... tres...

Abrió los ojos con dificultad. Lo primero que admiró fue el techo blanco de enfermería. A su lado estaban Ron y Harry, ambos con expresiones preocupadas y solemnes.

Harry... Ron... ustedes me sacaron?- preguntó en voz baja. Notó que su cabello aún estaba mojado.

Ellos negaron con la cabeza, pero fue Harry el único en hablar.

No hemos sido nosotros, sino él- señalando a un dormido Draco Malfoy que yacía apoyado a los pies de su cama.- tenemos una deuda ahora... pero Herm, en que estabas pensando?- reprochó el morocho.

Déjenme en paz- respondió mordiendo las palabras. No deseaba mostrarse molesta pero jamás diría sus razones. Ahora tenía otra oportunidad y todo gracias a ese chico rubio que dormitaba. ¿Era aquel joven su enemigo?.

Se incorporó en la cama y vio por última vez a sus amigos antes de que estos se retiraran. Acercó una mano temblorosa a la cabeza del joven blondo y lo acarició. El cabello era suave y brillante. Se acercó más y tocó su piel, untuosa al tacto. Fue entonces cuando él muy lentamente despertó.

Agitase su corazón en el pecho. Él se incorporó estirándose. Pudo ver que en la mejilla que permanecía oculta contra la cama llevaba un moretón.

Malfoy...gracias, yo no se como voy pagarte por esto pero...- sintió la suave presión de su dedo índice en señal de que guarda silencio.

No me debes nada, Granger... no podía permitir que acabaras así.- retiró su dedo de sus labios.

Por qué? Nos acaso tu deseo que yo muera?- no era aquel el momento de reproches.

No... jamás desearía que murieras y menos por una causa tan tonta como _'él'-_ recalcó ese _él_ con la mirada seria.

Como sabes...? Y por qué tienes ese golpe?

Oh... me he cruzado con Weasley y tu sabes como es... en vez de preguntarme que te había pasado, cruzó su puño por mi cara- realizó una mueca de resignación- el pobretón es un caso sin remedio... bestia se nace, no se hace- sonrió dicho esto.

Por primera vez en su vida se sentía complacida de tener a Malfoy a su lado. ¿ Qué había sucedido con él? De niño rico, malcriado e insoportable a valeroso rescatista. Era muy extraña esa actitud. Pero cuando quiso preguntarle que sucedía la enfermera apareció.

Veo que despertaste- dijo con sorna- te traje este brebaje, te dará fuerzas y podrás ir a tu sala... haz tenido suerte de que el señor Malfoy pasará por allí.

Frunció la nariz al sentir el olor de aquel liquido azul que estaba en esa cuchara enfrente de su cara. Con asco lo tomo de un solo trago.

Momentos más tarde, Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger caminaban juntos hacia la sala común de Gryffindor. Ninguno de los hablaba. Llegaron hasta el cuadro de la señora Gorda, donde se despidieron casi con señas. La chica entró feliz al recinto, una extraña sensación de alegría nacía en su ser. Se tiró luego sobre su cama y se quedó profundamente dormida.

La mañana helada no cambió su humor. Se sentía completamente feliz, tenía una nueva chance y no iba a desperdiciarla. Pasó por la sala y luego al Gran Salón, donde ya estaban albergados sus amigos. Las clases eran tan monótonas como todos los días. Fue allí donde lo volvió a ver, tranquilo e inerte como todas la veces. Sus ojos grises y helados parecían absortos de aquel frenético lugar que eran las mazmorras de Pociones. Recordó el tacto de su palida piel y se sonrojó.

_Vamos, Hermione_- pensó-_ no te puede agradar Draco Malfoy_

Apretó los ojos con fuerza y desvió la mirada hacia la verde pizarra.

Revoleó los ojos y detectó sus pensamientos. Se la veía bastante contenta y radiante. Estaba en su acostumbrada postura, atenta y superior. Se reprimió a si mismo por sentir atraído hacia ella, se sintió culpable por sentir. Eso demostraba que era un singular mortal. El quererla significaría una amenaza.

Tragó saliva y seccionó un pedazo de pergamino. Garabateó allí un escrito y, ante la distracción de Snape, se lo arrojó.

De pronto un papel entre sus papeles. Lo tomó con cuidado y lo leyó.

_En el lago a la 3...D_

¿Ah? Un encuentro? Y quien era D?

Volteó con discreción la cabeza pero nadie la miraba para confirmar.

Llegadas las tres de ese día, se arregló lo más que pudo y salió en dirección al lago. Allí sólo había una solo persona sentada, mirando el lago. El viento sopló revolviéndole el pelo, rubio el de aquella persona. Sabía de quien se trataba, pero no sabía romper el silencio.

Granger...- dijo él sin voltear. Sus mejillas pintadas de rosa temía mostrarlas. ¿Qué sucedía allí? Él no era ningún tonto inexperto, sabía como actuar con las mujeres, pero por qué se sentía tan nervioso con ella.

Cómo sabías que era yo?- preguntó nerviosa, acercándose amenazadoramente hacía él.

Creo que ya reconozco tu sonido al caminar y tu olor a la distancia- respondió ahogadamente.

Qué?- se sentó a su lado, mirándolo con los ojos avellana muy abiertos. ¿ La conocía tanto ya?.

Nada...- suspiró hondamente- me agrada que vinieras- confesó para luego esbozar una gran sonrisa.

Disculpa, te sientes bien? Ya casi no te reconozco, Malfoy, estas tan.. tan- la cara se encendió tomando un gracioso color rojo- dulce y agradable...

Je... supongo que todos tenemos que madurar algún día, no?- confesó tumbándose en la hierba.

Para que querías verme?- preguntó sin más rodeos, deseaba huir de allí y no por el contrario quedarse a embelesarse con aquel chico.

Se me antojo estar contigo...me agradas Granger- clavó la mirada en el cielo para evitar mirarla.

Y tu a mí- inmediatamente de esto se llevó una mano a la boca e intento salir de allí, pero él fue más cauto y la atrapó

No te voy a dejar ir...- se sentó, aún sosteniéndola agarrada de la mano libre, y se acercó más.- porque me gustas- completó. Su mirada era seria, distinta a la asustada que tenía enfrente.

Qué?... sueltamente.. yo- no siguió. No pudo, con los labios de Draco Malfoy sobre los de ella. Comprendió allí que nada le importaba más que estar ahí. Resbaló sus manos hasta el cuello de él atrayéndolo más. Su primer beso.

Suya y de nadie más. Continuaron así por un corto espacio de tiempo hasta separarse por aire.

Draco la abrazó sin estrujarla. Se sentía aliviado.

Eso era sin duda lo que más deseaba, unos brazos protectores que la rodearan.

Estaban ahí a la vista de todos y, sobretodo, de quienes quisieran verlos. Lo último que les preocupaba era si alguien los señalaba, porque sabían que resumido en ese gesto tenía todo lo ellos querían.

Ron parpadeo varias veces antes de recaer en el hecho de que aquella pareja del lago era su mejor y su peor enemigo. Era ilógico, no tenía sentido eso era... la felicidad de Hermione. ¿Le dolía aquello? Sí, pero no se interpondría.

Siguió la mirada de su mejor amigo y vio a una pareja en el lago. Realizó la misma expresión de sorpresa que el pelirrojo. ¿Qué hacía aquel joven odioso con la chica sensible que conocía? Sintió enojo pero se esfumó el mismo al ver la expresión sonriente de ella al soltarse de aquel prolongado abrazo.

Feliz...

F

I

N

Notas de la Autora: qué tal? Muy cursi e irreal, no? En fin lo hice un día frío y gris de otoño, encima en dos horas, todo un récord para mi. Espero que me hagan saber sus opiniones...dejen reviews, por favor!

Gracias por leer esto!

Lady Macduff


End file.
